In the field of orthotic and prosthetic articles utilizing spring means for articulation and counter-balancing, a wide variety of devices are available. One such device which is a prosthetic joint is described in the patent to Prout, U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,358. The difficulty with conventional devices is that they are relatively complex, bulky, heavy and/or uncomfortable to wear. The devices depending on their complexity are relatively expensive and difficult to manufacture.